headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Fox/TheAmpPlainer
Fox McCould is a character idea for Head Soccer created by TheAmpPlainer. He would be pretty much almost the exact same thing as Fox McCould from the StarFox series. Appearance Like his StarFox design, Fox has orangish-tan fur all over his face, with his ears pointing straight up and white fur on the insides. His rather thick eyebrows, his muzzle, and a streak running in between his ears and down his forehead also consist of white fur. His eyes are a slightly lighter tint of green, and his nose small and black at the tip of his muzzle. As for headgear, he wears a silver headpiece that ends at the top of his head and at the sides. A small microphone extends from one side (depending on which side Fox is facing during the match). Power Shots When the power is activaed, Fox will do a quick backflip and become a full body design, slightly talller. Immedietely when the flip finished, he will quickly fire 3 bulets from his blaster, whch would hurt the opponent. Every 2-3 seconds after this, he would fire 1-2 shots more until he gets the ball. Air Shot - Arwing For his air shot, he will shout his iconic "Come On!", and flip into the air momentarily. When he comes back, he will be in his ship, Arwing. He will charge a spread shot of Plasma for a short time, and the fire a spreadshot of three pasma blasts, each one containing a ball, only the middle being real and counterable. If the opponent fails to counter, they will simply fly back and offscreen for a few seconds before respawning in their goal. Fox will dismount the Arwing just before this as it flies away, giving him a chance to score. Where Fox will fire the three shots will depend on where he was on the field when he gets the ball. Ground Shot - Landmaster Fox will do the same flip animation off the top as in his air shot, but intead the words that are heard when one would begin a mission in StarFox 64 3D will be heard (I cant remember these for the life of me, something like "Get Locked In" in a monotone voice), and Fox would return after a split second, landing on the ground with the Landmaster. A pair of red crosshairs will lock onto the opponent, regardless of if they're moving or not. The crosshairs will blink away after a second, and once they are gone, Fox will fire a Smart Bomb containing the ball. If it hits the opponent, it will explode and will expand for a bit as Fox dismounts the Landmaster and is given a chance to score. Once the explosion stops, the player will become confused and will not be able to move (silimar to Argentina's power shot), and they will stand back up after a few seconds. Counter Attack - Fire Fox When he counters, Fox will quickly revert to his full body portrait, shouting "Here I come!" as he ignites into flames. Once completely engulfed, he will hop of the ground and turn sideways (depending on the height), charging for the goal. As per usual, the opponent will be knocked offscreen if hit, giving Fox a chance to score. Unlock Requirements Win the Head Cup without Dashing or unlock for X amount of Point. Costume His costume would be the Fire Hydrant hat. Looking like simply, well, a fire hydrant, it would shoot spurts of water every 2-3 seconds left, right, and up. They do not hurt the opponent, however they will push the opponent back upon contact, and cannot be passed through by any means (including jumping over) unless space allows them to do so. The Hydrant would be S Rak, and have a unique ability. Once knocked off the player, it would still linger around instead of disappearing, firing 2-3 ore spurts of water in all directions previously mentioned before truly disappearing or if a goal is scored. Speed + 5 Kick 0 Jump + 2 Dash + 2 Power + 3 Trivia * All three of his quotes shouted are references to his main series of games, as well as his appearances in the Super Smash Bros series of games. * He would be one of the few animals in the game, like China, and during their power activations, Senegal and Finland. * He would be the (fourth?) character with a full body design after characters such as Ukraine, Nepal, and Norway.__TOC__ Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:TheAmpPlainer